Bolivian Conflict
The Bolivian Front of the War on Los Eternos, also known as the Bolivian Front '''and the '''Bolivian Conflict, is an ongoing armed conflict between The Eternals and various private military companies and military forces, as well as the Bolivian resistance and, eventually, Atlas Biomedical. Taking place at the same time as the Venezuelan Civil War, the war eventually turned into a bloody stalemate after the destruction and deaths of hundreds of members in The Eternals. Initially, various countries were involved in the war, but as the war dragged on, The Eternals suffered a series of powerful blows, thanks to a coalition of governments that declared war on The Eternals. However, the conflict never officially ended: even after the cartel was significantly weakened, there were still remnants of the cartel that lay scattered around Bolivia. To make matters worse, the Bolivian military, still corrupted by The Eternals, restarted the drug trade in Bolivia. Just like in Venezuela, foreigners and locals alike were under threat: people perceived to be a threat to both the corrupt Bolivian military and The Eternals. Things really came to a head when a Chinese journalist investigating The Eternals and their connections to the government was kidanpped and later murdered. The Chinese MSS decided to investigate the incident. Meanwhile, a British journalist was assassinated while reporting in La Paz, Bolivia. Because the journalist was connected to a British military officer and a British politician, the government strongly condemned the attack and responded by deploying a covert team of MI6 operatives to fight the cartel. Things eventually escalated when the Eternals, desperate to gain leverage against the various nations that stand against them, coordinated a series of terrorist attacks on Christmas Day (December 25), 2020. This led to China, the United States, Russia, and the European Union all declaring war on The Eternals, culmilating with all four nations deploying military forces to support local Bolivian rebels fighting against the Eternals, as well as their own corrupt government. Causes In the summer of 2019, around the same time as the official start of the Venezuelan Civil War, Ramon Hurtado's son Guillermo Hurtado, a scientific genius, set up an empire of his own in Bolivia, seeking to do the same thing his father was doing in Venezuela in a bid to make him proud. Surprisingly, he ended up being more successful in Bolivia than his father was in Venezuela; rather than having to overthrow the entire government, Guillermo was able to infiltrate Bolivia and spread his charisma throughout the country relatively undetected. This culminated when he and some Los Eternos lieutenants were able to rig the Bolivian presidential election, leading to Guillermo and his inner circle taking over the country. This drew the ire of the local populace, who rose up to overthrow Guillermo, seeing his government as an "illegitimate dictatorship" much like Venezuela's. Guillermo was secretly assembling a fleet of high-tech submarines dedicated to smuggling drugs to the United States, and fighting the US Navy. Things escalated when a Chinese journalist investigating The Eternals and their connections to the government was kidnapped and later murdered. The Chinese MSS decided to investigate the incident. They later found that he was tortured to death after it was found that he had attempted to go public about the corruption in Bolivia. China strongly condemned the murder, but did not really take action. Meanwhile, a British journalist was murdered while investigating Guillermo's drug sub fleet. Because the journalist was connected to a British military officer and a British politician, the government strongly condemned the attack and responded by deploying a covert team of MI6 operatives to fight the cartel. At around the same time, word got out that Atlas Biomedical, which had opened a new office in Bolivia at around this time, was corrupt; various whistleblowers and journalists were able to bring to light evidence that Atlas Biomedical was performing illegal experiments involving the use of viruses to turn ordinary people and animals into bioweapons. Once this information reached the public, Atlas found itself facing the wrath of the entire free world. The United States, European Union, China, and Russia all simultaneously condemned Atlas' experiments and all three superpowers deployed teams of covert government agents to sabotage Atlas' experiments, in addition to destabilizing the government under Guillermo Hurtado. Notable conflicts *Operation Exodus *Chacaltaya Campaign *Manhunt for El Diablo *Manhunt for Guillermo Hurtado Trivia *This conflict was mainly inspired by the game Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands. Gallery Hiking in the mountains.jpg Overlooking a Bolivian town.jpg Russians in Bolivia.jpg|Russian soldiers deployed to Bolivia, 2021 Hold the line.jpg|FPVA refugees defending a safe house against Division 9 soldiers Category:Wars